The Will of Tom Riddle
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: What if Harry recieves a letter calling him to the will reading of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**This is a two chapter story I wrote about what if Voldemort had a will. The second chapter is written and I will post it later.**

Harry Potter woke up feeling refreshed and happy. He woke up to the sound of the birds chirping by the window in the morning sunlight. He lay there in his warm and very comfortable bed relaxing as for once he had had a very peaceful night's sleep. His body was still a bit sore after last night's battle so he lay there content for a little while longer. As he heard the bustle of people waking up in the dorms around him he sat up and prepared himself mentally for the coming day, for the funerals, the press and all those people who wanted to congratulate him for defeating Voldemort. He smiled at that, finally he had defeated Voldemort, now hopefully his future will be filled with peace and happiness. He got up from his bed and was about to make his way to the bathroom but suddenly a rather regal and official looking owl flew into the room and landed in front of him.

Harry frowned at this as McGonagall had promised to divert all of his mail to a separate area in Hogwarts where it would all collect waiting for him to read when he had the chance. Yet there in front of him was an owl carrying a letter for him. The owl hooted impatiently for him to remove its burden and read the letter. So Harry did that and with slight trepidation he removed the letter from the owl's leg. He took it as a good sign that it did not blow up in his face and his curiosity grew as to who was able to get a letter to him. He viewed the envelope and saw that it was made of some rather expensive material and that his name was written rather elegantly on the front. Quickly he tore it open and pulled out the letter and began to read

Dear Mr. Potter

You are hereby invited to the reading of the last will and testament of one Tom Marvelo Riddle at 11 am sharp. You are required to bring one Miss. Hermione Granger as she has also been included in his will.

While you are Gringotts the Potter account manager would like to speak to you regarding a few things and also take payment for the damage you and your friends caused the bank a while back.

This letter is a portkey which will take you and Miss. Granger to the main hall of Gringotts at precisely 10:30 am, on arrival present it to any teller and he should direct you.

Yours faithfully

Gringotts Will and testament handler

Ironfist

Harry stared at the letter in complete shock. He looked around half expecting Ron or someone to jump out and laugh at him telling him that it was all a joke but there was no one. He looked back and stared at it, how on earth could this be happening, what on earth could Voldemort be leaving him in his will and Hermione, why on earth would he leave something for a muggleborn witch. He stuffed the letter under his bed and stumbled into the bathroom to have a shower and clean up while still in shock. After that he put on some clean clothes and stumbled down the stairs with the letter hidden in his moleskin bag around his neck. On his arrival of the common room, all of its occupants erupted into cheers and dragged him down the stairs clapping on the back and telling well done. He walked along not even hearing what the people were saying to him as he scanned the room for Hermione.

He found her sitting by the fire place watching him with a slight smirk on her face. He made his way towards her pushing his way through the throngs of people who all wanted to shake his hand and talk to him. Finally though he found himself standing in front of her and when she saw the serious look on his face she immediately stopped smiling and gave him a look of concern. He quickly bent down and whispered into her ear that he had something important to tell her and that he could only say it in private. So both of them left the common room and headed to the Room of Requirements. Unbeknown to them two red head siblings sitting in the shadows of the common room watched them both leave together with frowns on their faces.

The two arrived at the entrance to the Room of Requirements and Harry walked past it three times thinking 'I need a room with complete privacy' and soon a wooden door emerged and the two entered the room finding nice small comfortable room with two chairs next to a roaring fire.

Hermione looked at Harry with a slight hint of annoyance and asked "Well, what is this important thing."

Harry did not say anything but just handed her the now crumpled letter. It took her a few seconds to read it and when she finished it she sank into one of the chairs in shock. She looked at Harry with a dumbfounded look on her face and said in a shaky voice "What on earth could he have left us and why?"

Harry shrugged as he slumped into the other chair and racked his mind trying to figure it out "Do you think it could be a trap?"

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully before replying "No. I don't think so. The letter has the Gringotts seal on it and only a goblin can do that."

Harry nodded and stared into the fire wondering what on earth was he going to find at Gringotts "Do you think we should tell anyone, Ron or Ginny?"

"No, they would obviously jump to conclusions and you don't know what might happen after that."

Harry nodded and asked her "What's happening between you and Ron?"

"I don't know to be honest. For some reason I sometimes feel as if I have feelings for him and other times I have none. Yesterday when he kissed me I actually felt revolted at what he had done but now I fell as if it was the right thing. What about you and Ginny?"

Harry for some reason felt a slight pang of jealousy when she mentioned the kiss but squashed it down; he mentally shook himself and replied "I don't think we will be getting back together. I no more feel the same way towards her as I used to."

Hermione nodded at this carried on staring at the fire. The two of them sat there staring at the flames mesmerized by its movements and intensity. After a while though Hermione came out of her musing and saw that it was almost time for the portkey to take effect so quickly she dragged Harry out of the room and ventured out of Hogwarts taking multiple shortcuts to get away from the people still staying at Hogwarts. Finally they found themselves just outside of the wards of Hogwarts both of the holding onto the parchment in anticipation and finally the time struck half ten and immediately they were swept away by the portkey and soon found themselves standing in the entrance of Gringotts, surprisingly both of them were standing.

They quickly walked towards the nearest teller and gave him the letter to which he just gestured for them to follow him through a set of large golden doors behind him. Quickly to get away from the people milling in the entrance they followed him passing many doors with odd names on them. Finally after walking about 500m they found themselves standing in front of a wooden door with the name Potter stamped on it. The goblin opened it and gestured for them to enter and on doing so he remained outside and shut the door.

Harry and Hermione looked around and saw that the room was well decorated with lovely paintings and weapons adorning the walls. The floor was richly carpeted and at the center of the room was a large oak desk with a goblin sitting behind it. The two stepped forward and sat in the two chairs which were set out at their side. The goblin looked up from some paper work and glared at them "Good morning Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. My name is Rapier; I am the account manager for the Potter and Black families, which you now head."

Harry looked at him questioningly "what do you mean I head those two families. No one has told me about this?"

The goblin looked at him, seeing if he was lying before replying "we have been sending out letters to you ever since your eleventh birthday. It seems now that you have never received one and it became clear to us that someone was meddling with your affairs when you did not come to the will reading of Sirius Black."

"Dumbledore came and told me that all I got was a little money and the house."

Rapier frowned at this and shifted through some papers before finding one and reading from it "He lied to you Mr. Potter. You received much more than that. You received over three quarters of his entire estate which included gold, shares, estate and a few personal belongings. You too Miss. Granger was to receive the black library and some gold. Apparently at the will reading MR. Dumbledore produced a note saying that he was to be both of your proxy."

Harry frowned at this and replied "I did not give him any note."

Hermione also replied "Neither did I."

The goblin nodded "Yes I deduced that by the looks on your faces. Nevertheless you both still received those things and it is now in your vaults. I believe that you would learn more at the will reading."

The two just nodded both confused at what was happening. Hermione then asked "How come the ministry is not here to see over the will. I mean they are allowed to check over the contents of the will and it is the will of Voldemort, so why are they not here?"

"The ministry is in utter chaos. The Dark Lord utterly destroyed most of the files and records there and they are struggling with staff problems so they are not caring about will readings at the moment. Now I believe that the time has come for the will to be read out. So if you will pleas follow the goblin outside, he will take you to the room. Mr. Potter if you have time later I believe we have a lot to sort out regarding your vaults."

Harry nodded at this and both of them thanked him. They then set out and followed the goblin to a room close by where they found on their entrance only a single goblin sitting at the front of the room. The room was quite large but only held two chairs for them and a small desk where there was a pensive sitting atop it.

The two sat in the chairs and waited for the goblin to read out the will. At exactly eleven he took out a small glass vial and poured it into the Pensive. Nothing could prepare the two of them for what was to come. As the content was emptied into the pensive, a figure came out of it, first the arms then the upper body and finally the whole body was out and standing in front of them. It was Lord Voldemort.

He stood there and smirked at them in all his glory and strode forward towards a stunned Harry Potter. He shoved his hand forward and Harry closed his eyes expecting to feel his fist making contact with his chest but instead he felt cold and clammy. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Voldemort's hand was actually inside of him. Voldemort drew back his hand and began laughing like a maniac.

"Ahh Potter you fool."

Harry just started at him in shock not realizing that next to him Hermione was clinging onto him in fear.

Harry watched as this Voldemort walked around the room until he finally sat himself onto the table at the front.

Harry then asked him with trepidation "I killed you. How come you are here? What are you?"

"Foolish boy, I am just a corporeal version of myself. Yes while you may have killed me. I was created by my living counterpart a while back."

"Why? What on earth do you have for me?"

Voldemort smirked at this and replied "Well Potter, I have information, information regarding you and the mudblood, information that will turn your world upside down. It will make you rethink everything that ever happened to you'll in this world."

Hermione frowned at him and asked "Why do you want to help us out. Don't you hate us?"

"I am dead; I have no reason to meddle with your affairs now. Yes I once did hate you but I think that for all the shit I caused in your life I owe you one."

Harry ponded over what he said and realized that there was no harm in seeing what information he had for them "Fine what information do you have?"

Voldemort smirked at him and "When I took over the ministry after Dumbledore was killed, I found some rather disturbing records regarding you two. It seems that both of you have a betrothal contract to the two youngest Weasley's with stipulations saying that once it Is fulfilled you two would be under total control of them. All money would be handed over to them and all property as well. It was signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly and Arthur Weasley during your second year of school. There was also a payment being paid into the Weasley vault from the time the contract was implemented."

The goblin in the room handed over two sheets of parchment to the two shocked teens and they saw with their very own eyes that he was indeed telling him the truth.

"I also found information saying that Dumbledore knew about the abuse you received while staying at the muggles and he actually condoned it and put spells on them to abuse you more. I also have a few pensive memories that Snape found in Dumbledore's desk regarding you two. Why don't you two take a look at them?"

The goblin produced a vial containing the memory and poured it into the pensive. The two of them then bowed their heads and entered the memory with some trepidation. They fell downwards and finally landed in what appeared to be Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and the Weasley parents were sitting on the other side.

Dumbledore spoke to the two Weasleys with his eyes twinkling madly "We must get Harry Potter under our control. He will be entering Hogwarts soon and I need your help, when he arrives at Kings Cross you must appear to be helpful and help him. Also Ronald is needed to be his friend."

The two Weasley parents smiled at this and nodded. Suddenly the whole area turned grey and like a cloud it swarmed about before once again turning into the headmaster's office where he was sitting with the rest of the Order. It carried on like this, meeting after meeting were Dumbledore and the entire Order was found to be guilty. Then when the two of them both emotionally drained thought it was over it carried on with memories showing them both kissing and being obliviated, going out on dates and being obliviated and even Harry visiting her house in the summer and them being obliviated.

Finally it did end with the two of them being thrown out of the pensive and back in their chairs. The two of them looked at each other in complete disbelief and soon Harry found himself consoling a crying Hermione. He hugged her and held her tight whispering in her ear that everything will be alright. Shockingly for Harry holding her actually felt nice and he wanted it even more. Ashe consoled Hermione he looked up at a now smirking Voldemort.

Gritting his teeth and with tears in his eyes Harry asked "And what was the purpose of showing us all that?"

Voldemort gave of a bark of laughter and said "Tell me Potter what are you going to do with this new found information huh. The only reason I told you all of this was because I know for a fact you will not let this go, you will want to get revenge on those who did this to you and your mudblood."

Harry gaped at him and lied "Who said I want to get revenge? What if I just leave them and get away from this place?"

"Oh please Potter I know you better than you know yourself so don't try to tell me what you will or won't do."

So you see Potter you should have joined me all those years ago when I asked you for the Philosophers Stone, we should have been great together. I would have even allowed you to keep the mudblood with her superior intelligence. Look at what those, whom you have trusted did to you, they betrayed you, they never loved you and all they wanted was your fame and money Potter. So I ask you again Potter what are you going to do about this?"

Harry stewed over what Voldemort had said and for once in his life he actually felt more anger towards someone other than Voldemort. He looked up at Voldemort and glared at him and said "Even if we wanted revenge how on earth will we take down all of them. We are just two and they are so many."

Voldemort looked at him with a glint of victory in his eyes and motioned to the goblin who produced two vials of electric blue potion "Simple Potter, you see I have come to believe that both of you have also had your magic blocked. This potion will remove all blocks and also give your magic an extra boost. It will also help your physical attributes."

Harry looked down at Hermione who he was still holding and saw that she was looking at the two vials with curiosity so he asked her "Hermione what do you want to do?"

She looked up at him and Harry could see the hardness in her eyes as she stared at him "Harry these people we trusted with our lives, we loved them like family and they betrayed us completely. The Weasleys, the order, Dumbledore and all those others need to pay Harry. I now see that the wizarding world will never change, they will always be looking out for themselves and never for the future. They used us Harry and now they must pay."

Harry nodded at this and simultaneously they took a vial each, uncorked it and drank it all down in one gulp. Immediately the two collapsed onto the ground clutching their heads as excruciating pain wracked through their bodies as they screamed themselves horse.

As this was going on Voldemort looked at them with an evil smile on his face and only one thought in his mind 'I have won Dumbledore, I have won.'

**Please R&R and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**Well here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

After about ten minutes the pain coursing throughout their bodies ceased to a dull headache as the potion finished its work. The two of them lay on the floor holding each other gasping for air and sweating profusely. As their visions cleared and they could see clearly Harry could immediately see the difference that the potion did to him. Firstly he realized that he could actually see clearly which was rather odd since his glasses lay on the floor twisted and broken from when he collapsed after taking the potion. Another thing was that he could actually think quite clearly and he did not feel as if there was a foggy cloud in his brain slowing him down. He also found that he could actually feel his magic, before he had to use at least a little concentration to feel it and do spells but now it felt as if his magic was right there at his fingertips, it was exhilarating and he loved it.

He looked towards Hermione and saw that she too must have felt the same way as him as she inspected herself. He peered at her intently and saw that physically she had changed a lot as well. Physically she looked fit with a bit of muscle, her breast also seemed to be larger, her hair was no longer bushy but now was sort of wavy and her figure was one to die for. He looked down at himself and saw to his surprise that he too had changed. He was much taller than he was before and had packed on quite a bit of muscle, his eyesight had been repaired and also the scars that were on his arms appeared to be healed. But he could also feel something new inside of him; it was a feeling of evil. He could feel it inside of him swirling around imploring him to take revenge on all those who betrayed him, it was like an insatiable bloodlust a craving that needed to be sated and he knew the exact people to feast upon.

Molly Weasley was one smug witch. She was currently sitting in her kitchen sipping on a cool glass of champagne that she had received as a gift a long time ago and she knew that now was the perfect time to open it. It was the time of celebration as soon she and her family would be mingling with the upper crust of society. She could envision it all in her mind perfectly, she and her husband, at their beach side villa in Italy, hosting parties for the cream of the crop. Harry and Ginny would be married by then as well as Ronald and Hermione and she could see them gliding on the dance floor totally in love. Of course she had her resentment towards Hermione but the witch was quite powerful and intelligent and would be perfect for her son. All of her other remaining children would be there as well with their spouses. Of course Fleur would have to go being as she is just a half breed and would not do to be the wife of a noble pureblood.

The sound of apparation coming from outside disrupted her musing and she wondered if it was her husband coming home early from work. She stood up and began to prepare a light meal for him. She had her back to the door and as it opened she did not see that it was not her husband but two totally pissed of teens. Still thinking that it was her husband she said "Arthur be a dear and post the potions to Ron and Ginny. They said that it was not working as well as before so I had to up the dosage."

When nobody responded she frowned and turned around with the intention on reprimanding her husband but only finding Harry and Hermione sitting at the table, wands in hand and watching her with blank looks on their faces. Molly jumped in shock and placed her hand over her heart and said "Oh dears you startled me I had thought that it was Arthur."

She then frowned and said "Why you are not at school and where are Ginny and Ron?"

Both of them just started at her not answering. Nervous she began to slowly move towards the side table were her wand lay but as soon as she grasped her wand a searing heat erupted on her wand hand and she gasped and dropped her wand in surprise. She looked at Harry and Hermione and saw that Hermione now held her wand in her hand and was pointing it at her. Her hand was now red and was beginning to swell as the pain increased. Finally Harry spoke up in a quite whisper that made Molly freezer in fear "Tell me Molly why. Why did you do it? Don't think of lying Molly I know everything."

Scared Molly whimpered out "Come now Harry we only did it for dear. We were only looking out for the best for you."

Molly screamed in pain as her right leg was blown to pieces by a reducto spell coming from Hermione's wand. The blood and gore coating the wall and counter behind Molly in a red smear. Molly hobbled on one leg and was about to fall before Harry cast a spell that forced her to remain standing. He stood up and grabbed her by the chin forcefully and spoke to her in a voice laced with venom "Tell me Molly were you just going to let your children have their way with us. Did you really think that we would not find out? You do know that once we finish here we are going to kill every single one of them who did this to us and that includes you precious family."

Molly spluttered about, her eyes wide in fear, unable to do anything due to Harry's spell. Hermione came over holding four vials containing the potions that were meant for them. She forced open Molly's mouth and carefully emptied all four vials making sure that Molly drank all. Harry then removed the spell holding her up and cast another spell to seal up her wound so that she would suffer fully and not succumb to that wound. As Molly laid there all four potions mixed together and began to work in a rather sinister way. As she was not the intended recipient for the potions and because none of the potions were supposed to be taken together it had a rather dangerous result.

Hermione bent down next to Molly and spoke in a quite whisper "Right now Molly all those potions mixed together have turned into something similar to acid. At this moment your stomach is being slowly eaten away by the liquid, then it will travel downward eating up your intestine's and finally all of your reproductive organs. Oh did I mention that you will not die for quite a long time due to the mixture of wormwood and fairy tears which should never mix, the result of which is that the only time you will die is when the two is fully desolved and that should be about the time your vagina is burnt."

The two teens then left the house, leaving a screaming Molly, and stood outside staring at the house they once called home. The two lifted their wand simultaneously and cast the fiendfyre curse. As they were so in tune with their magic the y controlled the curse so that all it would do was surround the house and only when Molly finally died a very painful death then it would burn the house down. With that done the two apparated away to the location of their next victims, Hogwarts.

Ron and Ginny Weasley were never that smart but for the first time in their pathetic life's they knew something was wrong. Harry and Hermione had been missing for a while now and the two were worried that their plans were about to be ruined. They had searched high and low for them but to no avail. Unfortunately for them Hermione still had Harry's map so they were unable to check that. Now desperate to find them they were on their way to see Professor McGonagall for help. As they walked along they did not see the house elf that followed them and nor did they see the two spells shooting out of his hands hitting them in the back and knocking them out.

The next time the two of them opened their eyes all there was to see was complete darkness. The two of them tried to move but found that their movement was completely restricted to only being able to move their eyes and breath. Panicking the two tried everything to escape but to no avail. Giving up the two decided to sit it out thinking that it was just George playing a prank on them.

That all changed when a female voice was heard coming from the darkness that froze their blood "I assure you two this is not a prank at all."

Terrified the two could only open their eyes wide and look around the darkness trying to spot the woman. Then another voice was heard but this time it was as if the person was whispering right into their ears "Hello you two. My friend and I here have found some rather damning evidence against you so we decided to perform your trial now."

The two of them were so terrified that they shat and pissed themselves. They also found that the spell holding them up had lessened somewhat and that they were able to move their head and speak. And immediately the two began to scream for help. After a few minutes the two of them realized that no one could hear them and that the two people in the room with them were laughing at them. Ron then asked in a shaky voice "Wh- who are you?"

Again the female voice spoke "We are your judge, jury and executioner."

Suddenly the room erupted in light and the two had to close their eyes as they adjusted to the light. After a minute they opened their eyes and saw that they were both next to each other held up by the spell. They looked around to see who their capturer was but all they could see was a table filled with delicious food and two chairs.

Then two people came from behind them and stood in front of them reviling themselves to be Harry and Hermione. Harry flicked his wand and immediately both Ron and Ginny floated towards the table and were placed into the chairs on either sides of the table. Both Ginny and Ron were too scared to say anything and just sat there and started at Harry and Hermione.

Hermione smirked at them and said "you two disgust me. We have found out what you have done and we are here to extract our revenge. Your mother has already paid her dues and now it is your turn."

Ginny looked up at her in anger and shouted out "You filthy mudblood what have you done with our mother. Release us now or you will suffer."

Then Ron shouted out "You bitch you are mine. When I get out from here you will wish you were never born."

Harry laughed at their words and stood next to Hermione, holding her around the waist. He then looked at Ron and said "Really Ron what are you going to do to her. You will never have her Ron. She is mine."

With that said Harry began to make out heatedly with Hermione, their hands groping each other. The two soon broke it and saw that the two Weasley's were reed in the face in fury. Hermione laughed at them and said "Now down to business. You see what is going to happen is this we are going to cast a spell on Ron that will make him incredibly hungry and he will be unable to state that hunger until all of the food in the room is finished. The problem is that we have charmed the food so that if he ever triers to eat it he will not be able to touch it."

The two Weasley's looked at her in horror at what she said as they realized what the only other food source in the room would be. Harry smiled and said "Now this room is actually the Room of Requirements and I can assure you that once we leave this room no one and I mean no one will be able to enter or leave this room."

Hermione then aimed her wand at Ron and cast the spell. They stood they for a while watching him when finally they could see that the spell was beginning to take effect when he broke the spell holding his hands down and tried to grab at the food on the table. For a few minutes they watched him struggle and become more insane with hunger as he was unable to get at the food. Finally they saw him look towards Ginny and saw him break through all of the spells holding him down as he jumped across the table onto her. Harry and Hermione then left the room, the last thing they saw was Ron biting into Ginny's cheeks and ripping out the flesh and her screams of pain and horror. As soon as they stepped outside the door vanished.

For the next whole week it seemed that every member of the Order of the Phoenix had wound up dead. George Weasley was found in his shop with a knife stuck through the side of his head where he lost his ear. Bill Weasley was found trying to rob a vault at Gringotts and was quickly fed to the new Hungarian Horntail guard dragon although he did claim he was under the imperious. Percy was found dead in his ministry office, having being killed by suffocation. McGonagall, Kingsley, Arthur and the rest of the Order who had survived realized what was happening and tried to rally together at Hogwarts in an attempt to defeat Harry and Hermione by sheer force but they too perish in a long and painful process.

After that day the wizarding world changed completely. Hermione wrote out a book on Dumbledore and the Order and it outsold Rita's book by a mile, his portraits that resided at Hogwarts and at the ministry were promptly taken down and placed down in the sewers were they were spelled to be unbreakable and Dumbledore unable to leave. Muggleborns and half-blood's rallied together and overthrew the government, all who stood in their way was killed. They eventually set up a fair and democratic government that actually worked for the people. It took a while but prejudice towards Muggleborns, half breeds and other magical creatures was but a myth and for the first time ever in Hogwarts history there was a goblin as a student.

Neville and Luna were the only purebloods who were allowed to actually have a say in the new government. Together they worked tirelessly for the future generations. After two years of working together they got married on the grounds of Hogwarts and soon had they own little nargles running all over the place.

What became of Harry and Hermione you might ask, well after getting revenge on all those people Harry emptied his vaults, got hold of Teddy and they got onto a plane for Australia. It took them a while to come to terms as to what they had done but time heals all wounds and together they healed each other. They got married in a beach wedding after finding Hermione's parents and getting their memories back and had three kids, two girls and a boy. Harry opened his own restaurant and Hermione became an author, writing fantasy novels that enthralled millions. It was the never the future that both of them envisioned but they were happy with it.

**Please R&R and thank you for reading.**


End file.
